


Of Angels and Sins

by Hiraeth_Enbyd



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Humor, M/M, Mythological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth_Enbyd/pseuds/Hiraeth_Enbyd
Summary: Every action has an equal opposite reaction. Such is true for almost everything. Fire and water. Earth and air. Dark and light. Good and evil. Life and death. Love and hate. But perhaps not everything is as Black and white as they seem. This is the story of how love came to be. How it was created innocently, without a thought for it's consequences. Consequences our hero will have to face, overcome and embrace with the only weapon at his disposal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... not exactly what i promised. I think it would be more appropriate to write "A Takaba Christmas +1" around - wait for it - Christmas! But this story has been bugging me for a while and was getting in the way of my (very boring) dissertation reading. I hope you guys will enjoy this, but be warned, it's still a work in progress. Please continue to support me and leave me your lovely lovely comments! And forgive me, as this chapter is verrrry short. But trust me, the next one will be almost too long! Ah, i have no control!!

“Hi! My name is Takaba Akihito. Well, it is now anyway, I’ve had so many names I’ve lost count. I like this one though, Akihito. Has a ring to it doesn’t it? It’s a Japanese name, and I’ve been living in Japan for a few decades now. It’s a nice country, thou some things are still as strange to me as when I arrived. Also you can shorten my name to just Aki. I like that ‘cause it’s a happy sound, especially when it’s said by my friends. It means ‘Bright’. I like that ‘cause it’s true… or it was. Anyway, I’m here because I would like to tell you my story. And before you go all “Ugh, we don’t want your whole life story!”, or “Boring! Skip to the part where you meet (Get fucked by) Asami!” on my ass, my story is important! You see, It’s the story of how Love came to be. And to tell it, I’m goanna have to go riiiiiiiiight back to the beginning! So suck it!”


	2. The Beginning - Prologue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of history,  
> A little bit of context,  
> A little bit of introductions,  
> A little bit of first person story telling, P.O.V - Akihito,  
> A little bit of these make the story worth telling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! But here we go, the start of a new story. As Aki said previously, these first few (Hopefully only 2) chapters are just plain context and prologue! So please be patient. As always i hope you enjoy and kudos, comments and positive criticism is welcome! But before we go on, 2 things - 
> 
> 1\. Most of you will probably notice in this chapter that i have 'borrowed' inspiration from a newly released movie. (If you haven't guessed by the end what that movie is then maybe it's a good thing, means i won't get done for plagiarism!) But i hope you don't mind my twist on it.
> 
> 2\. Secondly, if some of you out there are Welsh speakers, you will notice my increadible lazyness with the names! But keep it to yourselves!!!! 
> 
> OK, let's get this show on the road!!!

So, here we are. Riiiiight at the beginning, as promised…Well, not the beginning, beginning, but let’s just say the 'beginning' of the beginning of the creation of humanity! Make sense? Good. Now, let me tell you my story…. 

In the ‘beginning’, in-between what humans now call time and space, there is a… how should I call it? A Court? Ye, and in this Court reside the Beings of Creation – or what will come to be known by humans as Gods and Goddesses. The Court is named Urien. Now, most of the time these beings are incredibly lazy. They spend most their eternity blowing up stars and accidently popping black holes in one corner or another of one of the numerous universes. That is, ‘most of the time’. Sometimes, time would find some of them (Those who call themselves the ‘most powerful’) in ‘The Great Court’. Now, ‘The Great court’ is a weird place. Before any one of the Beings of Creation appear there, it’s nothing more than a huge marble disc. As each Being would begin arrive onto the disc, gleaming white columns would arise from the chord of the disc, each representing the different ‘most powerful Being’ within The Court. As each of the six most powerful Beings of Creation arrived at The Great Court, all six columns would hold the space above in place. See, this had never happened before, well, not in my time anyway, so a lot of us ‘lesser’ Beings began to collect around the edges of the disc full of curiosity. Me personally, I was perched on top of one of the columns. Better view from up here! Also, what’s the point of having wings if I’m not allowed to use them sometimes! Once everyone (everyone of importance) had arrived, a thin sheen of clear liquid would spring from the center of the disc, and flow until it created a constant waterfall over the side of the disc. This had the effect of basicly making the marble disk clear, like glass! And yes, everyone at the edges of the disc got their feet wet! The liquid seemed to shimmer, so that the image projected through the disc was clear and created a mirror of sorts. And through the mirror, was a world! And it was spectacular! I could look at it for Always! With the scene set, the court was held by the (self-proclaimed) head of the Beings of Creation, Zeuxis, or as some would call him, God of Reality. 

Zeuxis, dressed in robes which seemed to separate the clear liquid as he passed and keep them dry, stepped forward into the middle of the disk. His heavy robes would shift with all the materials that reality bore, and would be colored in all their forms. Some people called his robes dirty, I thought they were beautiful! He’d taught me the names for all his materials! Water and Mercury seemed to create the flowing stitches that weaved through the orange-iron colored earth of his cloak. For that, most of the Beings had taken to calling him red, same as his unruly beard! Purple heather rested in his hood scented with lavender – He said it helped him relax, and green moss would sprout from most of his grey cracked skin. And all the while he would have his a Hart near his side. A magnificent creature of his own creation. Zeuxis stepped forward as if to speak but one of the other Beings spoke first.

“Zeuxis, what is the meaning of this? You created something without consulting us first?” Bellowed Crych, God of time. Jeez, that guy gives me the creeps. He’s always... shifting! His face, his body! One minute he’s and ancient old man with a body as spry as … well, mine! And the next he has the face of a 3 week old babe and his body would be crippling under it’s own weight. His clothes too! They’d be fine colorful silks, and I turn around for one second and the same clothes have become drab rags with thousands of moth holes in them, and they’re always covered in this shimmering green dust! Just plain creepy! But if ever you want a history lesson, (Not me!) he’s your guy! And he can be nice, only if your nice to him, and he’s good when your not sure of what to do about your future too! Not that he gives much away… stingy…

“Well Crych, I would have thought you would have come to interrogate me by now if you didn’t like what I had in mind, hmm?” Replied Zeuxis sarcastically. 

“That’s not the poi-”

“What Crych means is, why create another world Zeuxis? You’ve already created dozens and all have failed! Why waste his time and my space? What makes this one different?” That was Nen'hedd, Goddess of Space. Always practical and doesn’t waste a single thing! See likes to play with stars and other far away, shiny stuff and make stories out of them! She’s brilliant at bedtime stories! But I can never fall asleep from them ‘cause her eyes keep me awake. It was as if the stars them selves were born in her eyes, they would twinkle with every color on a background of what she called ‘Aurora’. She says one day she’d create a daughter from that light! I can’t wait! Her other daughter, Iris god of light, is my best friend. She was created from Nen'hedd's hair, a beautiful waterfall of color which melted into her navy, lilac, azure, teal and sapphire gown. 

“Ah ha! That is the question isn’t it Nen dear? Why is this world so special? Take a closer look and see!”

All six Beings, and everyone else gathered around the court examined the world through the disc. After a while Morfydd, Goddess of the intelligent mind, asked “What are those ugly fleshy things?” Classic Mor! Straight to the point. Morfydd, despite being the youngest of the Beings of Creation, was incredibly witty and smart, which made her a scary opponent in almost everything. She has hair of white, like an old woman and glasses rimed with silver, but her face was young and kind, if sharp in places. She sometimes called herself the keeper of wisdom, and had even sown onto her golden-yellow gowns an image of her pet Owl, which she boasted about befriending it as they were creatures of high intellect. ‘Course, it had nothing to do with Zeuxis creating it, an intelligent creature, especially for Morfydd as a gift. I think he likes her…

“Ugly?!”

“Oh my, look at those! Poor dull creatures! Zeuxis, what were you thinking? They’re so bland!” Exclaimed Enaid, Goddess of the bright soul… And my mother. Maybe I’m bias, but my mother has the most beautiful countenance of all the Beings of Creation. To me her hair is made of fire, it's as if Zeuxis had spun copper and gold into fine strands and Nen'hedd had placed a shining star above her head so that the strands always shone. Her golden gowns swept behind her like her russet hair and her skin was like the marble of the empty Great Court disc! But of course, I’m bias…

“They’re not finished yet!” Wailed Zeuxis! “I’m thinking of how to style them! I’m thinking of maybe creating them like us!”

“Us?” Asked Brydd. Everyone winced. Now see, Brydd is the God of Power. All Power! He’s the one that brings life and energy into everything! Say, if Nen'hedd wanted to create a new star, sure, she could use her space and compress and pour all manner of gasses into it so it would last a few thousand years, it would still have be Brydd that made it burn and shine! If Morfydd wanted to grant something intelligence, she could give it a brain and a mind, but it would be Brydd who would give it the creative spark of ideas and the will to carry those ideas out. If it was time for Crych to take back what had been created, sure he could decay the creation to the point of non-existance, but he would have to ask Brydd to bring it to an end, and then carry the borrowed life and take it back from whence it came. If Mother wanted to give something a soul, obviously first Brydd would have had to have given it life, but he would also have to grant the emotions that came with it. If Zeuxis wanted to create a new world… well, it was up to Brydd to fill it with life. 

It didn’t help at all that Brydd was also the oldest and scariest of the Beings. Shrouded entirely in black, he seemed to cast the shadows of his influence to every corner of The Court. The only thing visible were his two shining purple eyes, with slits down the center like a dragons. But of course, I’m not scared of him! He gave all of us life.. more or less. See, I was born from my Mother’s tears, she cried tears of joy from seeing one of Nen'hedd's stars, and she created me from them in her image. She then asked Brydd to grant me life, and he only does that if he thinks the creation is worthy of his gift, obviously I was! So here I am! God of Feelings! ... Doesn’t sound to good when I say it out loud, dose it?

“Yes, us…” Zeuxis’ voice quivered. “Ha-hem. I mean, Yes. I will create them in our image! Imagine! Creatures with dexterous hands to create as they please. With strong legs to carry them along their paths! With extraordinary minds to think and plan. With colorful hair, eyes and skin… some variation! What do you think?”

Silence ensured…

“I just think it’s a bad idea… to give such capable creatures such … freedom and will and well, power. They could do anything… even destroy…” thought Crych slowly.

“They will have no reason to! Why would they destroy the very world that sustains them?” …. Looking back maybe Zeuxis underestimated human stupidity…

“But who’s to say you won’t get bored of this world too Zuex?” Asked Morfydd.

“I won’t damnit! Because I’ll make them entertaining! For all of us!” Exclaimed Zeuxis, exasperated. 

Silence again. This is getting tense. 

“Very well.” Everyone turned to Brydd, shocked. He had been much harder to convince the last time Zeuxis had an idea like this. 

“R-really?” Asked Zeuxis tentative. 

Brydd only looked at him pointedly, as if to say ‘You never listen to me anyway so do as you like, but try not to fuck up.. or else.’ kinda look. Zeuxis shivered. Brydd then, sure that his message had been received loud and clear, turned and left, leaving the Court a little brighter. Everyone huffed a sigh of relief.

“Right then everyone! Get to work!” Then, everyone rushed to their work stations in their private quarters, leaving the Great Court of Urien to once again become a plain disc of marble. 

Usually what happened when one of the Beings of Creation wanted to create something, it was custom for their sons and daughters and all the lesser gods to create different elements for the world. These were called 'Gifts'. This would me my first. And Iris’s too! So we decided to work together and ask some of the other sons and daughters what they would make. Blodeugerdd, Zeuxis eldest daughter, usually gifted her father a new species of flower, and each time she created a new one, she would add it to the ones she’d created before, to create a huge bouquet! She said it was a fun challenge for her father by now, to be able to find her new creation within the mountain of flowers. This time she created a flower she called, a Tiger Lilly. Her older brother, nicknamed Der (He doesn’t like his full name) decided he’d had enough of his father’s 'World creating' fad’s and so along with his previous creations, he created the most boring tree he could think of, the Willow Tree. Although, I thought he actually put in some effort and a great deal of work into it judging by the pretty, fluffy buds that would come in spring, big softy. Crych's son created Shadows, "so that the, now termed, ‘humans’ could tell father’s time" he said. The shadows were were a little creepy, but would be useful early on in human history. Iris created something she called a ‘Rainbow’, and it was beautiful. Rare, and full of colour and light, just like her. Creidwen, Morfydd’s daughter gifted the humans a powerful memory, so they could store all the knowledge they learned. Her dream was that one day the Humans would build buildings to house all the facts, knowledge and wisdom of the world. And Cain, Nen'hedd’s son, gifted the humans vision, so that they could build and create those ideas that their minds created. Mwynddu, Brydd’s son, he gave some of the humans the drive to create and build and succeed. Not only would they have the capacity and the will to create, now some of them would have and un-quenchable thirst to succeed their aspirations until they reached the highest level. I don’t know about that one, wouldn’t it create an imbalance between the humans, the ones who succeed and the ones who don’t? But who am I to say?

Me on the other hand, I had no idea what to give them. I thought of my Mother and what she would do. My mother would say search your soul... helpful. She and i are the same in only two ways. Be both share a personality full of passion for life and a healthy dose of kindness and humor. We also share the same fiery amber eyes, but that’s it! Instead of gold and copper in my hair, my hair seems to consist of every color of gold there is, white gold, yellow gold, rose gold… I like it, but I never receive any compliments for it like mother does. But I also have wings! Which is awesome! Only me and iris have them. Mine are snow white tipped with golden dust, while hers are all the colors of her rainbow! I guess that has to do with the counter balance Morfydd is always talking about. "Everyone's different!" She'd say and that "In this univers no two things are the same, but also everything has it's mirror." How everything has an opposite. Not that I’m Iris’s opposite. No, maybe I’m Mwynddu’s opposite? Hmmm… then again, who’s Mother’s opposite? Brydd?! No, don’t think of that! Can't go there! Stop wasting time! Now think, think, a gift…. I think and I think for a long time, until it comes to me! All the things that all the other sons and daughters and lesser gods have created are material gifts! I could give them something form myself! A feeling, the most precious feeling there is! 

And that ladies and gentlemen is the beginning of how my life began it's downward fall to be royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just in case, a 'Hart' is a fully grown male deer, basically a 'Stag'.


End file.
